Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic transmission control apparatus, specifically to an apparatus for controlling supply of current to electromagnetic control valves (solenoid valves) of an automatic transmission when an ignition switch is turned off.
Description of Related Art
The recently-appearing double-clutch (twin-clutch) automatic transmission described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2013-189993), which is installed between an engine or other prime mover mounted on a vehicle and driven wheels, is equipped with: gear engaging mechanisms which when supplied with hydraulic pressure through oil passages from an oil pump driven by the engine can individually alternately engage one of gears with odd-numbered speeds and even-numbered speeds to establish, for example, first to eighth speeds; electromagnetic pressure-regulating valves (linear solenoid valves) disposed in the oil passages; electromagnetic control valves (shift valves) capable of supplying hydraulic pressure controlled by the electromagnetic pressure-regulating valves to the gear engaging mechanisms to select one of the gears and transmit rotation of the prime mover to the wheels, and a current supply circuit for connecting an electric power source through an ignition switch to the electromagnetic control valves.